My Late Valentine
by Deathly Jester
Summary: I'm really sorry I'm late, I know I can't make it up to you, but I'll try until the sun bursts, until you overcome your fear of the planet; Jupiter- until I stop having this awesome hair, and sea salt ice cream isn't blue... I'd walk five hundred miles and then five hundred more just to fall down at your door! No! No songs But I really do love you Kairi, now and forever. R&R!


Deathly Jester: So I'm going with the theme for this story and uploading this late! =D It's awesome I know! Also this is my first posted Kingdom Hearts story, this is an AU and some charters might be a little OOC. I hope you like it and please review!

=== Time 7:35 === Kairi's POV ===

I couldn't believe him. I was livid, beyond livid! How could he? Before I could break anything near me, I hear my phone ring; I looked down at the caller ID

_Incoming Call From: XION! =D _

"Hello?" I asked, having no idea why Xion was calling me.

"KAIRI! How are you? Valentine's day going good? How's the date with the man?" I could hear her smirk through the phone.

"He... Hasn't shown up yet. He's late, thirty minutes late... Do you think he stood me up?" I asked, voice cracking at the end.

"There's no way! He likes you WAY too much, it took him this long to ask you out, he won't miss the op. girl, so don't worry about it~ Chill, I'll give him a call for you! How 'bout that?" Xion asked chirpily.

"NO! Don't do that, he'll think I'm some stuck up girl making her friend stand up for her... I'll wait a little longer, maybe he got lost, or fell and hit his head, with him you never really know." I started to laugh, thinking of all the times he's fallen flat on his face. How he's never broken anything, is a huge shocker to me, and all our friends.

"Well... Okay but if he doesn't show up in the next 15 text me okay? I'll straighten him out before he can say "Curaga!" Bye chica!" And with that the line went dead. Leaving me alone in my living room.

=== Time 8:30 ===

I'm officially heartbroken. I'd never been stood up before! I debated on texting Xion, but seeing as she would be on her date by now, I didn't want to kill the mood. Turning the TV on for background noise was the only thing that kept me from feeling alone.

I stared down my deep purple phone, hoping that any minute it would light up with a call or text from him.

It never did.

My vision started to cloud when it came. A tiny peck on my window. I almost didn't hear it over the TV white noise. Startled I scrambled out of the cocoon I'd made myself on the couch and rushed to the window. Looking out I saw nothing, my soul fell into darkness.

'_I thought he was different then the other guys who'd asked me out. He promised he'd never let me go, or hurt me... I guess he's a liar too.'_

Crawling back to my lovely nest, I settled down and let the dam break. I didn't care anymore, I sobbed, I sobbed until I'd run out of tears and then some.

The river had run dry when it happened, I heard my front door open, freezing in fear I slumped down into the nest.

'_Stood up and murdered... Great combo Kairi! Why of all day's did it have to happen now? Why not some evil Monday or Tuesday, I like the rest of the days!'_

Freaking out about my plotted murder, I found I still had some silent tears left in my system.

"Kairi? Are you here? Look... I'm sorry I'm late, I got so worried... I thought I wasn't good enough for you, like the other guys you've dated. I mean, Vanitas? He's the star of the football team, great student and good looking! From what I've heard, I don't think he's that good looking I mean I'm a dude and dudes don't think that about other dudes, even if he is my cousin I won't say it, I don't think it either! Oh man, this is coming out all wrong... *SIGH*..."

"I'm really sorry I'm late, I know I can't make it up to you, but I'll try until the sun bursts, until you overcome your fear of the planet; Jupiter- until I stop having this awesome hair, and sea salt ice cream isn't blue... I'd walk five hundred miles and the five hundred more just to fall down at your door! No! No songs... But I really do love you Kairi, and when I make a promise I won't let it go. I make an oath to you, I'll never let you go, even if you cease to breath, and your heart stops! I will love you forever!" By this time the man who'd entered my house sounded ready to cry.

Rising from my hiding spot, seeing I wasn't in danger, I spoke up.

"I love you too, this is an oath you'll have to keep! Never leave me, or stop loving me. I promise I'll continue to eat sea salt ice cream with you until I can't eat anymore, and I'll never stop fearing Jupiter! It really hurt when you didn't show up tonight... but, I forgive you!

"You want to know why I didn't settle with Vanitas? He was a great guy, but I felt like I was second in his heart, sports and fame was first, and I feel like in due time he'll find a girl that'll break through that shell, but it wasn't me. And that's why I love you... I'll always be first in your heart Sora." I said standing as he raced over to embrace me.

"You've always been first in my heart Kairi. Now and forever."

I don't know how long we stood there. A few seconds, hours, days?! Okay, that's pushing it a little bit. However, the night was magical, instead of going out, my makeup and hair had been ruined by the floodgates, we stayed in, ordered some pizza, and watched movies until our eyes fell closed. Even then, we didn't let each other go. No matter how late he ever is, I'll always remember the night he said I'm his all. And he'll always be mine.

Deathly Jester: Here you are! My first posted KH fic, I've got another in the making, but I want to finish it before I start posting, so maybe by summer time it'll be ready! Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think!

God bless

~Deathly Jester~


End file.
